


"The last person who pinned me down like this was my ex-boyfriend."

by fandom_filth



Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Gym class, M/M, Sparring, Student Bucky Barnes, Student Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_filth/pseuds/fandom_filth
Summary: Bucky had just started at this college a few weeks before when a new student arrived late to Coach Phillips' class.  The newbie isn't shy about telling the coach about his personal problems that led him to be absent, nor does he hesitate to explain more to Bucky when they're paired up for the class - despite it all, though, he manages to smile and offer a good sparring match.It doesn't hurt that he's - well, not particularly attractive, but he hits Bucky's buttons with that roguish smile and the sharp tongue - and openly bi.  If only Bucky could decide whether to actually ask him out.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Logan (X-Men)
Series: AUgust Winterwolf/Loganbucky [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861825
Kudos: 9





	"The last person who pinned me down like this was my ex-boyfriend."

"All right, everyone, let's warm up." Coach Phillips snapped out. "You know the drill by now. Ah, Mr. Logan, how kind of you to join us. Pair up with Barnes over there and maybe you'll feel like explaining yourself while you warm up."

Bucky glanced over at his apparent partner curiously and blinked, eyes going a foot lower than he'd expected to land on the man's face. He was older than most of the other students, clearly having left school like him and Steve for several years before coming to college, and unlike them he hadn't bothered to shave off his thick black sideburns. He too was scanning the group and nodded when they made eye contact, heading over to Bucky.

"Well, Mr. Logan?" Phillips growled as they all began their stretches and jogs. "You've missed your first several classes this year. Why?"

"Sorry." Logan sounded anything but sorry, his rough voice flippant if anything. "Was busy arranging my sister-in-law's funeral and filing for custody of my nephew and guardianship of my brother, who's just been declared mentally unstable. It's been a rough month. I'll be sure to let you know next time there's gonna be a death in the family."

Bucky grimaced. "Shit, man." He muttered sympathetically, though too quietly to interrupt.

Phillips swallowed, which was his version of being taken aback, and nodded shortly. "I'll waive the absences this time. My condolences."

"Fine." Logan just continued his warmup, face cold and closed-off, until Phillips moved his attention elsewhere. At that point he spared Bucky a slightly warmer look and a shrug. "Thanks, by the way. Name's Logan."

"Bucky Barnes." Bucky replied. "No last name? Or is that your last name?"

Logan gave a humorless snort. "Hell if I know. Amnesia. Apparently I was shot in the head at some point. My brother too. We're both a little fuzzy on everything before about seven years ago."

"Rough month? Sounds like a rough _life_." Bucky scoffed incredulously. "No idea who you were before then?"

Logan shrugged and made a noncommittal noise. "No names. We're vets - both woke up with dog tags, we think they're ours. Mine just says 'Logan' - the rest is scratched out - and his say 'Victor Creed'. Other than that, not much."

"Sounds rough." Bucky said sympathetically.

"Yeah, I just lost memories. I can't help but notice you're missin' somethin' a little more substantial off that left side of yours." Logan pointed out, changing the subject abruptly. "Haven't seen you around before. What happened there, if you don't mind my askin'?"

Bucky grunted. "I do mind, but I'll let it go since you just opened up. It was a train accident, that's all. I'm -" _Lucky to be alive_. "Fine."

"Fair enough." Logan began moving through some tai chi forms. "I only ask because I'm curious how used to it you are - how careful do I have to be when Phillips gets us sparring."

Annoyance twisted Bucky's lips and sparked in his chest. "Let's just say you and your ableism can fuck right off."

Logan gave a short, surprised bark of laughter. "Kid, I have more metal in my skeleton than actual bone for some reason, chronic pain and an immunity to painkillers. Just because you can't see the disability doesn't mean it's not there. Your arm ain't the point - how long you've had to learn to live without it is."

Well that . . . rather sharply extinguished Bucky's righteous annoyance, turning it to guilt. "I'm sorry. Just have a lot of shitheads in this class who go easy on me because of it. I can't get a decent fight in with anyone but Coach Phillips."

"Well, I'll give it to you if you give it to me." Logan flashed him a bright white smirk.

_I'm so fucking gay_ , Bucky thought randomly at the sight of that broad, confident smirk and groaned inwardly. "Sure."

Coach Phillips called attention then, and they were kept too occupied to speak for a while. By the time he called them to switch to their final stage for the day - sparring - they were all covered in sweat and panting for breath, with the exception of Logan. Logan seemed hardly affected by the exercise, though his skin gleamed with sweat and he stripped off his leather jacket complaining of the heat.

Bucky and Logan were paired up to spar as they had been for most of the lesson. Bucky appreciated the view of Logan's bare shoulders - he wore a tank top beneath the jacket - enough that he failed to notice Steve's concerned glances. He faced off against Logan and planted his feet firmly, guessing that a shorter man like him would try to get him down on the ground.

Logan smirked at him. "You're projecting your defenses." He said casually before leaping into the air as if to kick him. When Bucky ducked he found it followed up with a heavy elbow driving into his shoulders.

He recovered easily enough - they were only sparring, after all - and grinned. "Not bad."

"Act and react, don't plan or you'll project." Logan snapped out as if he were the teacher, darting back in to strike again at Bucky's unprotected left.

Bucky spun out of his way and kicked him in the knee, sending him almost to the mat. He managed to catch himself and turn to fight again.

Logan was, somewhat surprisingly, the first to make a mistake. His balance failed him and he botched a step, faltering and allowing Bucky to catch him again. He was knocked to the mat and Bucky knelt over his back, straddling his hips. "I thought I asked you not to go easy on me?"

"It's not over yet, kid." Logan glanced back up the line of students and Phillips pacing along them. "The last person who pinned me down like this was my ex-boyfriend."

Bucky froze and gulped. "Boyfriend?" It came out sounding like far too much of a squeak.

His startled reaction provided his opponent all the opening he needed to escape his grapple. He rolled to his feet with a savage grin. "Yeah. Why, you have a problem? Or you just interested?"

Bucky backed up to avoid his sudden flurry of attacks and didn't reply, hiding behind a block.

Unfortunately, in his embarrassed distraction, he blocked his body, not his legs, and Logan took full advantage. The next thing he knew, his legs were out from under him and he hit the mat hard with an unbelievably heavy weight pressing into his chest in the form of Logan's knee. His hand was easily restrained and all his legs could do was twitch ineffectually against Logan's ankles.

"How the fuck is your ankle holding down my entire leg?" Bucky grunted, struggles fading as he tried to strategize a way out of this before Phillips could call the match.

"Practice. Hey, you never answered me. You gay?"

Bucky shot him a withering look. "Yeah, I'm gay. And your point is?"

"Barnes down, Logan wins." Phillips called as he made it to their portion of the now shortened line. "Not bad, you two, but Barnes, you need to focus more. You could had him if you weren't distracted."

Barnes snorted and so did Logan, still perched atop him. "Yes, sir." He said simply.

"Worth the distraction." Logan climbed off him and extended a hand. "When class lets out, you wanna go get a coffee together?"

Bucky fidgeted. "Like a date? Or just casual?"

"Like a date, but dressing casual is fine." Logan nodded and let go of the hand he'd been shaking. "Unless you're - ?"

"Interested," Bucky cut him off, almost frantically, and then broke eye contact to rub his neck in embarrassment. "Very interested. There's a good coffee shop down the road if you’re into that.”

“Not usually my scene but if the company is good, I can appreciate it.” Logan smiled roguishly at him. “How’s next Saturday at 10 or so? Once my class is out I gotta go pick up my nephew from daycare and check on his dad, but our sister’s coming over on Saturday to keep an eye on ’em.”

“Sounds good. See you on Thursday for class?”

“If we don’t have any other overlapping classes I missed,” Logan chuckled ruefully. “Later, then.”

“Have a good one.”


End file.
